


we could fall in love and i could be your sweetie

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Promptis Week, dumb kids in dumb love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: five times others witness their mutual pining, and one time they've figured it out themselves.a series of noctis and prompto falling in love as told from the eyes of their friends and family.





	we could fall in love and i could be your sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> _**mutual pining** | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend | “I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”_
> 
> i really struggled with today's prompts bc i technically already wrote variations for all three, but i decided to try a different style/pov. i apologize for awkward dialogue and rambley sentences!
> 
> title from carly rae jepsen's ["sweetie"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYSztDJK7CY)

 

 

Iris wonders when she tags along with Noctis and Prompto to the mall.

She doesn’t have many chances to hang out with the prince, not since his entering high school and her own education piling up, so she jumps at every chance. Prompto is a new addition, but Iris likes him. He’s cheerful and funny and always quick to laugh, and, like Noctis, he never treats her like she’s dumb or too young or whatever excuse her brother and her father likes to use to keep her out of important meetings. Prompto listens to her stories and wins her Moogle plushies from the arcade. It takes no time at all for Iris to basically adopt him as a fourth older brother.

Today, they’re going shopping for a birthday present for Iggy. It’s Prompto’s idea, because he likes to shop and because Noctis has been ordering the same brand of expensive fountain pen online for Iggy for years, and even though Iggy most certainly treasures each one, Iris has to agree with Prompto here. It’s time for a change.

“What about dress shoes?” Prompto suggests, turning around on the escalator to peer down at them. “Dress shirt? Dress pants?”

“I think we should stay out of his closet,” Noctis says. Iris agrees.

Prompto pouts. “Then what else can we get a guy that is better at shopping than all of us combined?”

Noctis shrugs. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something brilliant, Prom.”

“Aw, man, you’re so sweet.”

Iris watches Noctis prod Prompto to turn around and face the end of the escalator. The tips of his ears are red. Noctis’ complexion makes it easy to hide his blush, and he’s been trained in court manners since he could talk. But Iris has been around long enough to know his tells. And right now, she’s reading something  _ very  _ interesting.

Prompto continues to list things while Noctis trails after him like a puppy. Iris follows a step behind. Hanging out with the boys is quiet compared to hanging out with her friends from school. They always make sure to include her in the conversation, but sometimes Iris still feels like an observer. Maybe it’s the way their banter comes so fast and so easy, maybe it’s the way they have more inside jokes than Iris can count. Or maybe it has something to do with the way they look at each other like they forget there are other people around them.

“What do you think, Iris?” Prompto asks, turning his dazzling smile on her suddenly.

“Sorry, what?”

“He wants to buy Specs sharp weapons,” says Noctis, and Prompto smacks him. 

“Kitchenware! There’s a difference.”

“You’re still enabling him with pointy things.”

“He’s in charge of the pointy things!”

Iris stifles a laugh behind her hands. It reminds her of bickering with her brother sometimes. She should call him more often.

Noctis throws up his hands. “Fine! But I don’t know anything about kitchen stuff, so you’re on your own.”

“I am not! I have Iris with me, right, Iris?”

“Um, I don’t know much about that, either,” she says.

Prompto droops. Iris is about to suggest they go ask the store clerk as a compromise when Noctis steps forwards and hooks an arm around Prompto’s shoulders.

“C’mon, loser,” he says, walking towards the store entrance. “As if I could leave you alone.”

“Noct, my hero!”

Iris watches the two of them stumble forwards, laughing and heads leaning towards each other. She doesn’t miss the flush along the back of Prompto’s neck, nor the prominent red on Noctis’ ears. She raises her eyebrows, but neither of them notice her hanging back, too caught up in hanging off each other.

Hiding a smile behind her hand, Iris steps after the prince and his best friend.

 

 

 

Their classmates realize two months into their second year. 

The prince and his best friend have always shared something that felt impenetrable, almost unapproachable. They’re both nice enough when they’re working in groups or when other students come up to strike a conversation. But despite their popularity, the two of them tend to stay on the fringes of the classroom, as if off in their own world.

Their desks are still next to each other. It’s not uncommon for the teachers to break off in the middle of the lesson to scold the two of them for whispering in the back. But during lunch breaks, when the desks are pushed together, it’s not hard to catch two heads, one sunshine blond and one midnight black, leaning close together. Several girls have said to have seen their legs tangled together under the desk. Some others commented that they have caught the prince and his best friend asleep in a heap together in odd corners of campus.

It’s when some brave souls began to approach the two of them, alone, in hopes of confessing, that rumours start to solidify. No matter who you chose, both boys would give the same courteous answer. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto would say, scratching his blushing cheek. “I already have someone I like.”

“Thank you, but sorry,” Noctis would say, bowing politely. “There’s someone else I’m interested in at the moment.”

And after witnessing the two of them alone together, well. It’s not hard to put two and two together.

 

 

 

Ignis notices when he enters Noctis’ apartment one late afternoon.

The lights are off when he opens the door, which isn’t unusual as Noctis tends to nap at all hours of the day. It’s terrible for his circadian rhythm, but there isn’t much Ignis can do about it. He’s tried. It’s true the Crystal does take a toll on his young charge, though, so he’s long since given up imploring Noctis to take up healthier habits. If naps help with Noctis’ moods, then who was Ignis to take that away from him?

Today, however, he doesn’t find Noctis passed out on the couch. The television screen is off. There are a couple empty plates in the sink, but the garbage bags and mess in the kitchen has been cleared. Ignis was all ready to force Noctis into helping him clean today, but it appears there is no need. He wonders what happened for this change to occur.

Perhaps it has to do with the extra pair of beat-up sneakers he found in the doorway.

Ignis places the groceries onto the—blessedly clean—kitchen counter. The door to the bedroom is half-closed. Quietly, he makes his way across the living room to peer inside.

As he suspected, Noctis is sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. Next to him, curled up like a cat, is Prompto. Their limbs are tangled within the blanket and with each other. Noctis’ head is tucked under Prompto’s chin and his hands are fisted into Prompto’s shirt. They look cozy but tinged with a sense of vulnerability.

Feeling like he’s intruding, Ignis withdraws back to the kitchen. He sets about putting the groceries away, but he’s thinking about the two boys slumbering in the next room. It’s not the first time he’s caught them asleep together, but there is something to be said about the casual skinship and physical intimacy he’s noted between them lately. He’s thought nothing of it before, because Prompto makes Noctis happy, and a happy Noctis is good enough for Ignis. But, upon recent discoveries, Ignis thinks that perhaps he might need to re-examine his previous assumptions of their relationship.

Pulling out the sack of rice, Ignis begins to prepare dinner, ready for when the boys finally wake.

 

 

 

Gladio figures it out when he’s on babysitting duty.

To be honest, he doesn’t really mind accompanying Noctis—and by extension, Prompto—out on the streets. It’s a nice change of scenery from the Citadel. And if he’s being really honest, he kind of likes the company.

Today, school is out and they’re determined to lose all their spare change in the arcade they practically made their second home. Blondie’s not too bad at shooting games. His Highness, meanwhile, is carefully guarding the championship title over at the racing consoles. Gladio leans against one of the out-of-order machines and watches the kids run around like twelve year olds on a sugar rush.

“Dude, let’s play this one!” 

“No way, you always beat me.”

“Noct, come on.” Prompto pouts, and Gladio can see Noctis’ surrender already.  _ And then  _ the kid deals the finishing blow: “Be my player two, Noct!”

Gladio definitely laughs at how quickly Noctis agrees.

They play for three games, because Prompto forgot he was supposed to be going easy on Noctis, and because they were this close to beating the high score. They’ve drawn a small crowd, middle schoolers watching the points rack up with every zombie Prompto headshots. As the game ends, both of them drop the plastic weapons and turn towards each other, giving a resounding high five.

It’s been a while since he saw that smile on Noctis’ face, so Gladio allows a smile of his own.

He follows them to the diner next door afterwards. They seem to have forgotten he was there, shoving each other in the booth and teasing each other about their orders. 

“Hey, Gladio, tell Noct that chocolate milkshakes are gross.”

“Dude, you dump ketchup all over your fries and I never say anything.”

“Fries go with ketchup!”

“It’s disgusting!”

“You’re disgusting!”

Prompto gasps dramatically. “You don’t mean that.”

Noctis sighs. “No, I don’t.”

The waiter comes over then, but Gladio sees the way Prompto is looking at Noctis while he’s not looking. It’s not an unfamiliar expression, but as Gladio blinks at them, he feels a light bulb going off in the back of his head.

As they wait for their orders to arrive, Gladio turns his attention to Noctis. Prompto is chattering again, something about the new followers he has on his photography blog. Noctis nods along, but Gladio knows that he understands photography about as much as Gladio does. He looks at Prompto like he’s hanging off every word, his lips pulled up slightly in a fond smile that Gladio rarely ever sees.

Ah. 

If Gladio excuses himself to go to the bathroom for longer than usual, well, it’s not like the other two will even notice. He texts Ignis a simple,  _ you’re right. _

 

 

 

Regis understands when he finally meets Prompto.

Despite his busy schedule, he makes it a point to clear out at least one night a week for dinner with his son. Sometimes he’s forced to cancel, which devastates the both of them. But he tries, and Noctis tries, too. That’s more than he can ask for.

Lately, though, there’s a new name on Noctis’ lips. He smiles when he talks about Prompto, about the crazy stunts the boy pulled during gym class, about the new photographs Prompto showed him. Regis knows that it’s been difficult for his son to make friends, on account of his status but also his shy personality. Whoever this Prompto is, he’s glad that he’s a good friend to Noctis.

It’s months and months later before he has the chance to meet the boy who has brought joy back to his son’s life. A meeting was cancelled last minute, so Regis decides to surprise his son at his apartment with some treats from outside the Wall. He’s the one surprised when it’s not Noctis who opens the door, but a slight boy with a sunny disposition and endless freckles on his face.

Amused, Regis watches as recognition floods the boy’s face. His mouth drops open in an ‘O’ and his fingers clench the doorknob tightly as if he will fall over if he lets go.

“Y-Your—Your Majesty,” the child stutters, and a loud clatter sounds from behind him.

A moment later, Noctis appears at the door. “Dad? What—What are you doing here?”

“Hello, son.” Regis smiles at the both of them. “I had some free time, so I thought I’d drop by. If you’re busy—”

“No!” Noctis glances between him and his friend. “Uh, Prom, this is my dad, he’s, uh. You know. Dad, this is Prompto.”

“Hello, Prompto,” says Regis. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi,” Prompto squeaks back. His eyes are still comically wide.

They end up in the living area as Noctis digs through his kitchen for some refreshments. The boys must have been doing homework, Regis assumes from the books and papers scattered all over the coffee table. He looks at Prompto, who is studying the floor with a nervous intensity.

“I heard you’ve quite the whiz in the mathematics department,” he says.

Prompto blinks at him. “Oh, it’s—nothing, really. Numbers just come easy for me? But I suck at everything else, so that’s why Noct has to help me. Iggy helps, too, but I think Noct is plenty smart already. Noct is good at everything, if you ask me.”

“Is he, now?”

“Yeah! He’s, like. I know he has to study a lot because he’s the prince and everything, but. Have you seen his art? He’s so good, man, like, he said he’s never taken lessons before, but wow. It’s amazing, here, I have some pictures—”

By the time Noctis returns from the kitchen, Regis is sitting next to Prompto, peering at his phone. Noctis groans, pretending to be annoyed, but Regis knows how to read his son. He can see the way his lips are twitching and the way his eyes keep drawing towards Prompto and then slipping away before the other boy can catch him. It’s been a while since Regis has seen Noctis so flustered.

He leaves the apartment with the image of his son throwing his head back laughing while Prompto sits next to him, grinning proudly and with a delight so pure, Regis can’t help but smile, too. He makes a note to ask Noctis to invite Prompto to dinner next time.

 

 

 

 

 

Luna receives the news a few days after her brother’s coronation ceremony.

She’s been sending letters to Noctis on and off throughout the war, and then more frequently after. It’s years since photographs began to accompany the notebook, though. She has kept every single one, sliding them carefully into the photo album she specifically purchased for this purpose. They’re mostly of Noctis, fishing by the docks, falling asleep during game nights, making a face after a cat threw up on him at the shelter he volunteers at. But just as often, Noctis’ friends sneak in there, too. Her favourite ones are the ones where the photographer himself makes it into the photographs.

Even with only words on the page and snapshots in time, Luna can read between the lines. Noctis has never been good with finding the right words to spell out the thoughts in his head, but he’s always felt so deeply, loved so fully. The care he puts in pressing flowers to send back with Umbra just because Luna has mentioned it five letters ago. The dutiful retellings of all the new recipes Ignis has invented. The detailed reports on the garden the Gladio and Iris have been cultivating. But Luna’s favourite thing to read is Noctis’ recounts of what he and Prompto have been up to.

They’ve taken another road trip, this time just the two of them. The last time, it was a race against time to secure allies before the Empire invaded. This time, they want to take their time. Enjoy the view. Enjoy each other.

_ And Luna,  _ Noctis’ tiny neat scrawl says,  _ if it’s alright, I have a favour to ask of you. I know you must be busy with your brother working to return Tenebrae to its former glory. But if you could, when we arrive, is it alright for you to ask the gods to bless us? Me and Prompto. I... _

There’s a knock on the door. One of the maids come in with a tray of tea. 

“Thank you,” Luna says. “Oh, if you could take a message to my dear brother? We have guests coming. And,” she says, smiling wide, “an engagement party to plan.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter if u also agree to happy endings tag only


End file.
